Callsigns
For callsigns in-game characters have used, see Category:Callsigns. Callsigns are a new feature, introduced in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They are similar in nature to nametags, and are used to help distinguish individual players, who can customize their Callsign according to their unique personal tastes and preferences. A Callsign features several elements: the name of the player, a title, an emblem, their level, their rank, and their clan tag. The Callsign of a relevant player can appear on the user interface several times at particular events during multiplayer gameplay: whenever a player kills or is killed by another player, when a player completes or affects an objective in a match, when a player is being spectated (including killcams), or when the player calls in a killstreak reward of 8 kills or more (Emergency Airdrop and up). Players can choose from at least 594 possible Titles--a word or phrase accompanied by a relevant background image--to use with their Callsign. In addition to Titles, players can also choose from 294 Emblems--small icons that appear to the right of a player's Title in a Callsign. While some are unlocked initially, most Titles and Emblems must be unlocked by completing various challenges in-game. In total, there are 174,636 possible combinations of Titles and Emblems. Titles For titles, please visit Callsigns/Titles. Emblems For Emblems, visit Callsigns/Emblems. Trivia *In total there are 174,636 different combinations of titles and emblems. *The Italian flag is backwards, The colours should go green, white and red, not red, white and green. *Note that the titles and emblems earned from game-winning killcams also count as round winning killcams in Search and Destroy. *For the "Grim Reaper" title, one does not have to use one predator missile to get 5 kills. Instead two (or more) can be used right after one another. This makes it significantly easier to get this title. This is thought to also work with the precision airstrike and stealth bomber challenge as well, where the player must get 5 kills with one precision airstrike and 6 kills with one stealth bomber. It is unknown if this is an intentional feature or a glitch. *The Harrier's bombstrike is counted as precision airstrike. That makes it much easier to finish the prestige Carpet Bomber challenge as well as to get the "Cluster Bomb" title, because you need not to start a new killstreak after having reached the Precision Airstrike. *Furthermore the "Finishing Touch" title is achievable with the Harrier's bombstrike. *The title "Cloak and Dagger" refers to the real-life technique Cloak and Dagger. *The emblem achieved for completing the challenge "Dishes are Done" is a picture of a woman, possibly referencing the way some people view women as people who cook and clean. *Someone on YouTube here staged a fake callsign unlock called "High on Knife" that involved getting killed by a very high thrown Throwing Knife. For a few weeks after it was posted, many people tried (and died) to get it. *The "Angel of Death" title, awarded for calling in ten AC-130s, could refer to the well-known image of an AC-130 dropping its flares, making it look like an angel spreading its wings. Look to the emblem awarded for Game-winning kill with an AC-130 for reference, or the single player mission "The Enemy Of My Enemy", when the player first sees Nikolai's AC130. *The first column of titles available (the camo ones) are out of order. S.S.D.D. should be arctic and Sgt. should be woodland, if they followed the same unlock pattern of weapons. *For the title called "Hard Target", you don't need to be falling or jumping, you can simply be on the wing of the plane in Afghan, or the fence near all the military vehicles in Invasion. *You can easily get the title "Protect and Serve" by standing in front of a sentry gun, or having a friend shoot at you with a MMG (mounted machine gun) in a Hardcore Team Deathmatch. *The title "All Pro" does not require 2 headshots with a single bullet. The challenge can be completed as one of the kills is a headshot. *For the challenge "OG" the game winning kill does not need to come from a helicopter. It can be achieved as long as the player has a helicopter in the air when they get a game winning kill. This allows 2 Finishing Move challenges to be completed at the same time. *The pig emblem archieved from completing 'Click Click Boom' is a reference to the M1 Abrams called 'War Pig' from Call Of Duty 4. This can be seen by looking closely at War Pig's tank barrel in the missions 'The Bog' and 'War Pig'. Category:Challenges Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Challenges Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer